Another Truth or Dare
by HPheartDM
Summary: The seventh years are playing truth or dare in the room of requirement before graduation.


**Truth or Dare…Again**

All of the seventh year students were sitting in the Room of Requirement for a little party before graduation. To add a little embarrassment before they had to leave, they decided to play Truth or Dare. They sent some of the Slytherin's to get some Veritaserum, from Snape so everyone had to answer truthfully.

Seamus was disappointed in the level of most of the questions asked like the infamous "who do you like?" and "eat a spoonful of salt". He wanted a horrible truth to come out of a mortifying dare. So when it was finally his turn, an evil glint was present in his eye.

"Neville, truth or dare?" Seamus asked.

Neville glared at Seamus. He always made all of his truths or dares absolutely mortifying. Why did he have to pick him? "Truth." Hopefully the lesser of two evils.

"Is it true that you and Luna have been going at it after curfew in the greenhouses?"

Neville's face turned a darker shade of red than his uniform. "Yes." There were many catcalls throughout the room. Seamus roared with laughter. Now this was more like it.

Neville looked furious. Seamus should have known better than to pick on the person who suspected his secret.

"Dean, truth or dare."

"Dare," he replied, ever the true Gryffindor.

"Give Seamus a lap dance," he said, showing Seamus a perfect imitation of his evil glint. Neville knew that Seamus liked Dean, and that if Dean gave him a lap dance, he would have a very big problem that Dean was sure to notice.

"Ummm…okay," he braved his dare and walked toward where Seamus was sitting.

Hermione, one of the geniuses behind the game of truth or dare used a spell to make that horrible, muggle, always-gets-stuck-in-your-head song My Humps.

By the time Dean had gotten half-way to where Seamus was sitting, he had a painful hard on.

Dean stopped right in front of him rolled his hips in time with the rhythm. Then he turned around keeping his hips moving, giving him a perfect view of his ass. He dropped his butt onto the middle of Seamus's thighs. Dean ground into his legs, pretending to be oblivious to Seamus's hard dick.

Dean stood, popping and contracting his chest to the beat. He turned around, and straddled his lap, thrusting his hips further forward on every beat.

Seamus couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Dean's chin and forced it to his, kissing him long and deep. Catcalls were heard from many parts of the room, but they didn't notice. They were finally achieving what they had been fantasizing about for a long time.

When they finally broke apart, Dean turned around so his back was against Seamus's chest.

"Theodore, truth or dare?"

Theodore Nott looked up. "Truth."

"Have you ever worn lingerie?"

"Yes," he said, struggling to keep his face a normal color. "Pansy forced me."

Everyone was rolling in their seats, trying to imagine him in little black lingerie.

Theo, trying to direct the embarrassment somewhere else as soon as possible said, "Susan truth or dare?"

Susan Bones looked surprised but answered, "truth."

Theo smiled. "Who is your teacher crush?"

"Snape," she answered quietly. Most of the guys looked like they were going to throw up, but the girls had a far away look in their eyes.

"Yeah, he is totally hot."

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, "You like Snape? That is so wrong."

"Well, he _is_ good-looking," Seamus defended the girls.

"Okay, let's move on," Susan interrupted. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite thing to lick?"

Everyone was surprised at her answer. They all expected her to be so innocent, being the model student. But she answered, "Ron's cock." She didn't even look a little bit red about it. They had obviously misjudged her. Ron on the other hand, his face was so red, you couldn't tell the difference between hair and skin.

"Draco, truth or dare?" she asked turning to the blond. He raised an eyebrow at how she addressed him. Since when were they on first-name terms?

"Dare, Hermione."

"I dare you to sing us a song that shows your true feelings to your arch nemesis."

"Fine," he said, sounding bored, but inside he was really scared. He hid his emotions well, but they were about to come into the open. His secret that he had almost gotten through school with was going to be shown to the whole year.

He lazily waved his wand so music started playing. Then he started singing along with it.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
_  
Back up singers started singing from the spell that Draco had cast.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_  
Draco:  
_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Back up singers  
_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
_  
Draco:  
_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_

Back up singers:  
_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

Draco:  
_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Back up singers:

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

Draco:  
_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
_  
Back up singers:  
_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
_  
Draco:  
_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
_  
Back up singers:

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

Draco:  
_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

As the melody died away, Draco got out a piece of parchment and a quill. He quickly wrote something down, and then gave it to Harry.

It said:

_I can't say it out loud, but I love you._

Harry smiled and looked up at Draco. "I love you too."

(A/N) Hey guys. This little fic came to me tonight and it wouldn't let me go to sleep. But now that it's done I'm going to bed, so it's probably pretty horrible since I did it in like 30 minutes. Whatever, you loved it anyway. Lol. Click that hot button in the bottom left corner. You know you want to.


End file.
